Ninja's on crack
by lostshaddow
Summary: Some of the Naruto charactors get sucked into our world afte a freak accident. The then meet some very interesting girls and their guardian. Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro, and Kakashi begin to fall for Brandi, Lynn, Casey, and Raven. if you like romance, humor, serious moments, and preverted moments, then read this stroy. (If you do Kankuro will geta cookie and a kiss :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey Hey Hey, This is gonna be about me and my friends with some of the hottest boys from Naruto, so PLZ enjoy : )

"Bull's-eye." Brandi Ashcraft, a beautiful 12 year old female said to herself as she admired her wonderful sharpshooting skills. Brandi had black eyes and long black hair that had two side-bangs (like Orochimaru) except she pushed most of her bangs behind her ears. Brandi lived with two other girls and their guardian, Raven Hawkeye. Brandi was the sharpshooter of the four girls, she could throw a blade and hit something exactly where she aimed it. She usually made daggers out of pure, unmelt-able ices. Brandi had the ability to control snow and ice; she could even make some at her own will.

"BRANDI!" Lynn Willow ran at her at full speed. Lynn Willow had big blue eyes and light brown hair. She had a bang that nearly covered her eye and hair was wavy and went down to her middle back area. Brandi turned around and nearly panicked, she was being grouped.

"Lynn…." Brandi gritted her teeth and smiled pissed-offingly. Lynn smiled.

"You have a kitchen knife in your boobie, and I kinda need it." Lynn giggled. _Dear lord help me._ Brandi prayed. Lynn reached in her bra and began to search for her missing knife. Brandi's eyes slimmed and she brought her fist behind her.

"LYNN!" She slugged Lynn right across the cheek, causing Lynn to fly across the yard and lay on the ground with a bloody nose.

"BRANDI WHAT THE HELL!" Lynn screamed at her.

"IF YOU WANTED IT YOU COULDA JUST ASKED, YOU DON'T TOUCH PEOPLE UNLESS YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE A MOVE ON THEM AND POSSIBLY BANG THEM." Brandi screeched back, taking the knife out of her bra and throwing it at Lynn. Lynn's eyes turned yellow and she held her hands out, creating a yellow force field around herself to protect her. Lynn's smile returned to her face.

"Thank you Brandi." She skipped off back into their house. Brandi sighed, Lynn was a little on the off side but she was still like a little sister to her. Brandi grabbed an ice cold dagger out the pocket of her jeans and threw it at a tree, hitting it exactly in the middle.

"This is getting pretty boring….. I guess I'll go take a walk." Brandi walked over to the tree and grabbed the dagger, then walked off into a trail in the woods. She threw her hands in her pockets and walked through the forest, looking at all the trees, birds. Then she heard some people arguing a little deeper in the woods. She decided to silently walk over to where she was hearing the voices.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" Kankuro yelled in Naruto's face. Naruto narrowed his eyes. Hinata twiddled her thumbs and blushed. _Oh Naruto_. She thought.

"It's not my fault some hot lady walked by while I was doing my hand sign!" He yelled back. Sasuke leaned up on a tree.

"Well, I guess we're stuck here for now." He said with annoyance. Temari's eye twitched.

"So we're stuck in the middle of nowhere." She growled. Lee groaned.

"We're foodless!" He wailed. Gaara scowled down at his brother.

"We could eat Naruto." He stated. Everybody stared at him, Brandi eyes grew wide and she accidently fell off the tree she was spying on them from, which was the same tree Sasuke was leaned up against. _OH _

_CRAP! _She thought. Everybody looked up at the tree, seeing a girl falling from a high branch.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S RAINING WOMEN!" Lee shouted with delight. Sasuke looked up and moved swiftly. Brandi was crying anime style all the way down, until she landed in someone's arms.

"What were you doing up there, spying on us?" Sasuke asked. Brandi giggled nervously.

"Maybe," She answered. Sasuke groaned and dropped her, causing her to yelp out in pain.

"Hey I…" Kakashi stared at Brandi, who was sitting on the ground by Sasuke's feet. Brandi stared up at Kakashi in wonder.

"HOLY SHIT ITS FREAKING DAVID BOWIE!" She jumped and hugged Kakashi, her legs around his chest.

"I'm who?" He asked. Brandi got off him and turned to the group of teenagers her age.

"So, I overheard you guys don't have a place to stay." She said. Naruto was about to answer but Temari put her hand over his mouth before he said anything.

"That's correct." She replied. Brandi smiled.

"Then why don't you come back to my place, my housemates and guardian wouldn't mind." She told them. Naruto smiled widely.

"Really….?" He asked. Brandi smiled back and made a V with her two fingers.

"Absolutely, I would never joke about these types of things." She replied. Temari glared at her.

"I don't know if I trust her…" She then saw the saddened expression on Brandi's face.

"Oh… Alrighty then. If you guys change your minds though just follow this path north-west and you'll find my house." She informed them. Naruto grunted than stopped her.

"I don't care what these guys say if you got a house with food I'm there!" He shouted, running to her side. Lee grinned and ran over to Naruto.

"He's right!" He said arrogantly. Temari groaned.

"FINE! BUT IF YOU GUYS END UP GETTING MURDERED I WON'T GIVE A DAMN!" She yelled at them. Brandi gasped .

"I wouldn't do anything honestly, I swear on my life." She told them pretty honestly. Temari's scowl went down to a soft smile.

"I believe you, sorry about that." Temari giggled. Brandi's expression got happier.

"It's alright Ma'am. I'm Brandi Ashcraft." She said. Temari cocked her head and smiled.

"I'm Temari, and those two over there are my younger brothers Gaara and Kankuro. That's Sasuke, Hinata, and Kakashi." Brandi bowed.

"Hi everybody." She told them.

"Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And one day, I'm gonna be Hokage!" He told her excitedly. Brandi stared at him in confusion.

"What's a Hokage?" She asked. Everyone sweat dropped, except for Gaara, who was just staring at her like he wanted to kill her.

"Uh…" That's all Naruto could get out of his mouth. "A Hokage is-"

"Hey Brandi, Lynn wanted me to come get you for…" Casey Rin, about a year older then Brandi, stopped where she was with a strangled noise. She ran over to Kankuro. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR FACE?!" She exclaimed. Kankuro scowled at her.

"IT'S CALLED PAINT YOU LITTLE PRICK!" He yelled back.

"WHY THE HELL IS IT ON YOUR FACE?!" She questioned him. Kankuro growled.

"WHY DO YOU NEED TO KNOW?!" He screamed back. Casey scoffed and crossed her arms, turning away from him.

"Jerk," She told herself. She shook her head and turned her attention back to Brandi. "Lynn said that dinner was ready," And with that she began to head back to the house. Naruto cheered and ran after Casey. Casey turned to look at him. "What do you want, blondie?" She asked coldly. Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his neck.

"Brandi said that we could have food, and stay at your place, and eat food!" Casey turned and looked at Brandi, who smiled and gave a wave. Casey face-palmed.

"Fine, but I have a few ground rules. First: Don't touch anything that you think could break. Lynn and I hate cleaning up after idiots. Second: Don't go into my room. If I so much as see any one turn the knob to my door, I'll break your face. Third: Make fun of ANY ONE that I care about, and you're screwed. Got that people?"

"But Casey, you know we don't have any guest bedrooms. I'm sorry to say it but one of them is going to have to sleep with you." Brandi replied. Casey's eye twitched.

"Wha-What?! NO! HELL NO! NO TO THE HIGHEST DEGREE! THIS WILL NOT BE TOLARATED! WHY DON'T WE JUST MAKE THEM SLEEP IN THE HALLWAY OR THE LIVING ROOM!" She yelled angrily. Kankuro gave a devious smile.

"I'll call dibs on her room." Kankuro smugly pronounced. Casey's whole face went pail, she knew Brandi wouldn't allow her to say no to Kankuro.

"WHY ME! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Casey screamed bloody murder. Kankuro began to laugh.

"Oh man this is gonna be fun!" He yelled with delight.

So, what do you think, plz review


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you that one person who reviewed , and if lots more people review I'll be even happier

"So let me get this straight," Casey whispered in Brandi's ear. "These people are from a completely different world?" She asked quietly as they walked along the path home. Brandi nodded. "And you told them they could stay with us?"

"Uh-Huh." Brandi replied honestly and confidently. Casey's eyes turned into circles and she looked very pissed off.

"ARE YOU FREAKING INSANE?!" She screamed throwing her fist to her side then at Brandi's face. Brandi flew about seven feet and sat up.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO LEAVE THEM COLD AND HUNGRY?!" She screamed right back, holding the side of her face that was bitch slapped. Casey glared at her. Brandi glared right back. Naruto and Lee hid behind Temari nervously. _These girls are vicious._ Naruto thought. _They are SO HOT! _Rock Lee told himself. Sasuke stared at Brandi, she seemed pretty fearless, which was quite attractive in his eyes…_ Wait a minute. Why the fuck am I falling in love with her!_ Sasuke yelled at himself. Sasuke shook his head in disbelief.

"If you two could stop fighting, can we get on with this torcher." Sasuke told them. Brandi scowled at him.

"IF YOU DON'T APPRICIATE WHAT I'M DOING THAN YOU CAN JUST PARK YOUR ASS OUTSIDE FOR THE NIGHT!" Brandi yelled at him. Naruto's eyes widened slightly. _I've never seen a girl yell at Sasuke like that_. Naruto began to smile. _That's so dreamy…_He thought, beginning to love Brandi. Sasuke glared at her.

"Rather do that than be with you." He shot back at her. Naruto glared at him.

"HEY SHE'S JUST TRYING TO BE NICE TO YOU CHICKEN BUTT!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke looked up at him. Brandi blushed and smiled at Naruto.

"Wow, thanks Naruto." She smiled cutely and shyly, which made Naruto blush a little.

"Uh… no problem." He replied. Sasuke began to get ticked off. _LAY OFF MY GIRL NARUTO!_ He yelled in his head. Sasuke grinned.

"Know what, you're right Naruto." Sasuke admitted. Naruto's jaw dropped.  
"You're admitting I'm right?" Naruto asked surprisingly. Sasuke nodded.

"Yup." He replied. Naruto then glared at him. _QUIT TRYING TO STEEL MY FUTURE WIFE YOU JERK! _Naruto yelled angrily in his head.

"YOU JUST DID THAT SO YOU COULD MAKE BRANDI LESS PISSED AT YOU!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged.

"Or, maybe I realized I was being a complete dick." Sasuke replied in monotone. Naruto's eyes went slim.

"STOP TRYING TO STEAL MY FUTER LOVA YOU JACKASS!" Naruto screamed back. Brandi's eyes grew wide at this. _They're…. hitting on me…._ She thought surprised. She blushed.

"Hey you guys…" She said to Naruto and Sasuke. They looked over at her. "It's really nice of you to think I'm nice and hot and all but… YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" She yelled. Naruto and Sasuke went wide eyed, that was very unexpected.

"Uh…-" Suddenly a very cute hyperactive female voice interrupted Sasuke's and Naruto's confusedness.

"HERMAFRIDITE!" Lynn yelled happily as she pounced on Brandi. Brandi's eyes turned into circles.

"Lynn…" Were the only words that could escape her mouth before Lynn jumped on her again. "LYNN GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Brandi yelled taking her feet and lifting Lynn up with her feet the last time she tried to jump on her and throwing her right back in the air. Lynn went into a standing position in mid-air and landed on her feet perfectly.

"WAHOOOOOO! THAT WAS FUN!" Everyone sweat dropped, except Gaara. Lynn turned to the strange group of people then back at Brandi. "Who are they?" Lynn asked. Brandi got up and dusted off her legs with her hands.

"They're male stripper's." Brandi joked. Lynn's eyes lit up, and Brandi knew if she didn't say something she would start dry humping someone. "JOKING LYNN!" Lynn went back to a poker face instead of her highly amused face.

"Damn, I was hoping to get a lap dance." She said. All Brandi and Casey could do is face palm. Lynn suddenly saw a man with bright red hair, a tattoo, and a huge sand gourd. She immediately ran over to Gaara. "WOW!" She began to poke him, only to get blocked by sand. "So cool…" Gaara glared down at her like he wanted to kill her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked. Lynn giggled.

"Playing with your sand." She laughed as it still blocked her from touching his tattoo. Gaara groaned and he began to walk away but she followed him, still poking at his sand.

"Will you cut that out?" He asked very annoyed. Lynn smiled.

"Okay, but only if I can touch your tattoo." She giggled. Gaar groaned.

"Or maybe I can just kill you." He replied. Lynn took a couple steps back.

"Sowwy." She said innocently. Gaara groaned and continued to walk, and Lynn skipped behind. Meanwhile Brandi, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, and Kakashi were approaching the house.

"Well, here it is!" Brandi pointed to the house excitedly. They all stared at the two story building in wonder.

"Wow…" Naruto awed as he stared all the way up.

"Brandi!" A thirty year old voice called out from above. Everyone looked up to see Raven sticking her head out the window and looking down. "You never said you were bringing friends over!" She told Brandi. Brandi smirked.

"I'm sorry Raven, I couldn't help it if my fan club wanted to stalk me all the way home." She said smugly. Raven smirked back down at her.

"Well, how long will they be staying?" She asked.

"Until I can find a way to get them home." She answered. Raven smiled lightly.

"Then invite them in, we can't just let them starve to death." She told Brandi. Brandi nodded.

"Right." She answered, then turned to Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi. "Alright then, make yourself at home you guys." Brandi pointed to the door. Sasuke looked at Brandi, and suddenly felt fluffy and warm. _This is weird…_ Sasuke thought, then went inside with the rest of his team and Brandi.

So, what do you think, plz review


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Hey Hey! PLZ enjoy this chapy! and don't forget to review for my happiness

"ALRIGHTY EVERYONE! HERE'S MY EXTRODENARILY AMAZIGN RAMEN!" Lynn smiled and pointed to the bowls of her amazing cooking. Naruto's mouth watered and his smile was as wide as it could be.

"Raaaaaamennnnnnnn!" He moaned with pleasure. Rock Lee clapped his hands together.

"This food looks delicious!" Rock Lee shouted with delight. Temari looked at the food protectively, not trusting the food Lynn had made. Hinata twiddled her thumbs.

"Wow, it looks good, thank you…" She said shyly. Lynn smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"No problem, dig in." Lynn giggled. Naruto ran over to the table and grabbed a bowl of ramen. He stuffed the ramen into his mouth and immediately began to choke. "Oh no… Did I do something wrong…" Lynn asked teary eyed. Naruto finally swallowed his food.

"This ramen is… ONE OF THE BETS THINGS I'VE EVER TASTED!" Naruto began to bow down to the ramen. "I've never tasted anything like this in my life! It's almost as good as Ichiraku's!" Naruto and Lee chowed down which made Lynn happy. Everyone else except for Brandi and Gaara grabbed a bowl of ramen. Lynn looked over at Gaara who was just sitting. Lynn grabbed a bowl of Ramen and brought it over to him. She stood by him and he looked up miserably.

"You again?" He asked. Lynn smiled.

"I brought you some ramen is you want to have some sand man." She replied. Gaara glared at her.

"You expect to eat that shit?" He asked. Lynn gasped.

"How could you say something so mean?..." She asked.

"Caus' I'm an ass hole, now, could you get you get out of my face?" He grumbled. Lynn scoffed.

"Fine, but you get the floor tonight-"

"I don't sleep." He interrupted. Lynn's eyes grew wide.

"W-What?..." She barely got out.

"I never sleep… NOW COULD YOU PLEASE GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME?!" Lynn heart nearly stopped.

"Y-yes." She ran off in fear.

Meanwhile Kankuro was enjoying annoying the shit out of Casey.

"Wow Casey… I never knew how sexy you looked while you're eating Ramen." Kankuro stated, grinning deviously. Casey's eyes grew slim.

"Fuck you fluffy." She simply stated. Kankuro looked at her funny.

"Huh?" He asked.

"You look like a freakin cat, thus making you a fluffy." Casey combatted. Kankuro sighed, she did actually have a point.

"Can't help that I'm just that awesome." He replied. Casey scoffed.

"Whatever." She replied, making Kankuro laugh.

"Oh man this is so much fun!" He shouted in delight.

"Kankuro!" Temari whacked her brother over the head with a fan.

"OWW! TEMARI YOU BITCH WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He screamed. Temari hit him again with her fan.

"That's for being a complete dick to a woman." She replied. Kankruo cried anime style over his bruises. Temari and Casey laughed and gave each other high fives. "So, I hear I'll being sleeping with the blondie who cooked us food, what is she like?" Temari asked. Lynn ate another bite of ramen before answering.

"Well, she's nice, a good cook, and is strong but kind of a wimp." Casey replied with. Temari nodded her head.

"Cool." Temari took another bite of her ramen.

Brandi and Hinata sat in Brandi's room while Hinata ate her food.

"B-Brandi, h-how do you feel about all of us staying here?" HInata asked shyly. Brandi giggled.

"I think it's cool actually, I don't usually get to many visitors so this to me is kinda amazing. And besides, I'm going to enjoy messing around with that Sasuke guy and Naruto." Brandi said smugly. Hinata twiddled her thumbs.

"B-Brandi, d-do you like S-Sasuke?" She asked. Brandi's eyes shot open.

"NO! HELL NO! NOT AT ALL!" Brandi yelled, almost making Hinata faint. "S-Sorry…" She apologized. HInata giggled cutely.

"It's okay Brandi." Hinata replied happily. Brandi thought that Hinata was the most cutest thing in the world, so she started to laugh.

"Oh man Hinata, you are so cute!" Brandi squealed and hugged Hinata, making her blush even more.

"T-Thanks…" Hinata said. Brandi smiled chibishly and nuzzled her head against Hinata.

"Oh no problem." She replied.

Kakashi and Raven sat in Ravens room alone, talking about how they were going to get Kakashi and his team back to their world.

"Kakashi, if you can get Naruto to get the hand sign wrong again maybe you guys can head back to your world…" Raven suggested. Kakashi stared at her with the one eye that wasn't covered.

"Yes… But it's not that simple, Naruto's chakra was completely wiped out once he used that technique." Kakashi stated. Raven stared at him.

"Chakra?" She asked. Kakashi sighed, he forgot he wasn't in Konaha anymore.

"It's the source of a Ninja's ninjutsu." Kakashi answered. Raven nodded.

"Oh… So that means your going to be here a while?" Raven asked. Kakashi nodded.

"If you don't mind." He added. Raven giggled.

"Don't worry, its fine. I actually think the girls will enjoy it." Raven told him. Kakashi looked away. _Lets just hope things don't get out of hand between Sasuke and Brandi._ He said. _They both are of equal strength, and to add, they're attitudes rival each other._ Kakashi said to himself. _Lets just hope that rival doesn't turn into an all out brawl._

So, what do you think, PLZ review and if you have been reviewing keep it up.


	4. Chapter 4

"WOW WOW WOW! THAT IS AMAZING!" Lynn went fangirl over Lee's amazing ty-jutsu skills. Lee just stood there grinning, he felt so amazing right now. _Wow, I got Lynn's attention!_ Rock Lee told himself with pride. Gaara stood on the porch watching her. _What a dumbass…_ Gaara thought. Casey flipped her wavy brown hair to one side of her face.

"When it comes to men Lynn has no clue." Casey sighed. Brandi nodded her head in agreement.

"It's kinda adorable though." Brandi replied. Casey grinned at her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She told her. Brandi looked up at the sky, and Casey looked up with her. "It's getting dark, don't ya think?" Casey asked. Brandi nodded.

"Yeah, it is." Brandi answered. Casey all of the sudden dropped her head and began to weep.

"That means it's almost time to go to bed." Casey weeped. Brandi looked at her strangely.

"Casey, you don't normally go to bed until like eleven." Brandi said. Casey continued to weep anime style.

"Yes, but I have to share a room with kitty face…" She looked disgusted. Brandi giggled.

"At least you only get one, I get three… Not saying that Hinata annoys me, nor do any of the others." Brandi replied. She stretched her arms and yawned. "But, I'm starting to get tired, so I'm gonna go get ready for bed." Brandi waved and walked back to the house. Casey groaned and stared at Kankuro, who was sitting with his brother, talking his butt off. Then she looked over at Rock Lee and Lynn, who were laughing and showing off their fighting skills.

"They're quite the interesting bunch." She whispered to herself before hearing…

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU DUMB ASSESS!" Brandi screamed bloody murder. Sasuke and Naruto had "accidentally" walked in on her changing. She was only in her panties and was putting her bra on right as they walked in. Naruto was on the floor having a really bad nosebleed, while Sasuke just stood there in shock. Brandi's eyes twitched. Lynn began to laugh hysterically, and so did Casey.

"Those idiots… That's priceless." Casey stated. Sasuke dragged Naruto out of the room.

"Sorry Brandi." He managed to get out. Brandi sighed in annoyance.

"It's fine, just get out so I can get the rest of my PJ's on." She replied. Sasuke shut the door behind him and dragged Naruto to Brandi's room.

"Man Sasuke, she has some nice hooters, wouldn't you agree?" Was all Naruto could say. Sasuke groaned.

"I'm not a complete pervert like you, Naruto." Sasuke answered. Naruto finally sat up and stared at Sasuke.

"Then what's your reason for liking her so much?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's eyes suddenly turned into circles and he looked in Naruto with shock.

"W-What makes you think I like her?" He asked, a slight shade of pink covering his cheeks. Naruto laughed.

"Your reaction, you make it to obvious Sasuke." Naruto replied. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Whatever, she'd be better off with you anyway." He told Naruto, his face returning to it's normal emo look. Naruto looked down at the floor.

"Maybe… I KNOW! WE SHOULD HAVE AN AFFECTION CONTEST! WHOEVER WINS GETS BRANDI!" Naruto yelled, taking pride in his glorious idea. Sasuke slimmed his eyes and glared at Naruto.

"What makes you think I want to be in a relationship with Brandi?" He rebutted. Naruto grinned deviously.

"I get it you don't think you have the guts to win Brandi over, I don't blame you though with my charm I'm sure to win anyways." Naruto said. Sasuke's face then began to turn red.

"NARUTO! YOUR ON!" Sasuke yelled angrily. Brandi had been listening through the door. _Wow, they must be really content on winning me over if they're going to go as far as having a contest for me… But the real question is, which one do I want? Naruto's a real sweetheart with a good heart but… He's not all that intelligent. Then there's Sasuke… He acts like such a show off but… he seems like a really good fighter and a good friend when the time comes to it. I don't think I can choose just yet! _Brandi thought. She then opened the door to her room and saw Naruto and Sauske staring at her. She wore silk Pajama Pants with little sheep on them and a silky tank top that went down only to her stomach. Naruto blushed, and even though Sasuke wouldn't let himself blush he still thought she looked cute.

"Why are you guys lookin at me like that?" She asked. Naruto and Sasuke immedietly looked away.

"No reason." They said at the same time. Brandi shrugged and went over to her bed and sat in between Sasuke and Naruto. They both turned to look at her again. She looked down, trying to avoid their gazes. _Did she really just sit next to me?_ Naruto asked himself. He grinned. _Now's my chance._

"So Brandi, you look nice tonight." Naruto complimented her. Brandi blushed.

"Thank you." She said very shyly, which got Sasuke pissed. _It'll take more than that to make her want to go out with you knucklehead!_ Sasuke shouted in his head.

"Did I ever mentioned how pretty your hair is." Sasuke complimented, which made Brandi blush even more.

"How kind of you, thanks." She replied with a light smile on her face. Sasuke grinned, he knew he was going somewhere with this.

"You know, Your face looks quite beautiful when your smiling like that... It makes me want to kiss it." Sasuke added. Brandi nearly stopped breathing, did he really mean that. _She looks… adorable when she looks down and smiles like that, it almost really does make me want to kiss it._ Seeing how Sasuke was smiling and blushing at the moment made Brandi believed he wasn't lying. _If Sasuke was lying he wouldn't be blushing like that… YAY!_ Brandi cheered in her mind.

"T-thank you." She blushed. Naruto looked very pissed off at the moment. Brandi giggled. "You know Naruto, there's also someone very special in your life too… if you would start being observant I think you would already know who it is by now." She told him. Naruto now looked confused.

"Really, who?" He asked. Brandi giggled.

"I'll leave that for you to figure out." She replied.

Did you like it? Plz review.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the three week delay but I finally finished it with 1,500 words so here you go enjoy some more ninja's acting like there high as shiz.

Brandi laid in bed, trying her best to fall asleep. Everyone else in the house was asleep, accept for Gaara. _It's no use._ Brandi thought. _There's no use trying any more so I guess I might as well find something productive to do._ Brandi thought for a few minutes before finally coming to the conclusion that she should go train deep in the woods. She got out of bed slowly and quietly, as to not wake Hinata. Then she tiptoed around Sasuke and Naruto so she wouldn't wake them up too. She got on her counter and reached for the sky light that was right above it. She did her best to be as quite as she could as she turned to knob to get the window open. Brandi reached her hand through the empty hole in her wall and grabbed on to the side and pulled herself up. She now stood on the roof of the house and looked down. It was a thirty foot jump but she could manage to jump that far down. She took a deep breath and ran down the roof and jumped. Brandi had to admit it took a minute to get down to the ground but then she finally reached the ground without any injuries. She smiled and ran into the woods to her normal training spot. Meanwhile Gaara was sitting on the couch reading a hunting magazine Brandi just happened to leave in the living room when he suddenly heard a thud on the roof. He decided he should go check it out for himself but a cute female voice stopped him.

"Hey Gaara did you hear that or was it just my imagination?" Lynn asked softly. Gaara groaned, but inside felt really warm and fuzzy.

"Yes Lynn, I did." He replied. Lynn yawned and stretched.

"You think we should go see what did it?" Lynn asked. Gaara nodded his head. And so they left the house and walked around it to see if there was any sign of human life. "Hey Gaara, look!" Lynn whispered loudly. Gaara turned towards her.

"What?" He asked. Lynn pointed to feet prints in the ground.

"A foot… I mean two feet." She replied staring at the foot prints. Gaara looked up.

"Hey Lynn?" He asked. Lynn looked up at him.

"Yeah Gaara?" She replied. Gaara pointed up.

"Who lives in that room?" Gaara asked. Lynn thought for a minute.

"I think that's Brandi's room." Lynn answered. Gaara looked deep into the woods. "Maybe she couldn't sleep so she came out here to train or something." Lynn suggested. Gaara looked at her.

"Who would come out here in the middle of the night and train?" He asked. Lynn shrugged.

"I dunno but what else could she be doing?" She replied. Gaara shrugged. Lynn looked down sadly, a light blush on her face. _He's not the type who will have fun… I guess I'll have to teach him!_ Lynn grinned and made an attempt to grab Gaara's wrist but the sand stopped her. Lynn made a pouty face and tried again. "DAMMIT!" She yelled trying to fight off the sand. Right after Casey opened her window and screamed at her.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Casey screamed. Lynn jumped and ran to Gaara and rubbed against his chest. Casey groaned and went back to bed. Gaara's whole body got hot, and his cheeks became red.

"Why the hell are you on me?..." His voice trailed off. Lynn gasped and got off him immediately and blushed, twiddling her thumbs.

"I'm sorry… I got scared and I-" Lynn got interrupted by Brandi.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" Brandi asked, running from the woods. Lynn smiled and waved.

"Hey Brandi!" She giggled. Brandi ran up to the two.

"You should be in bed Brandi, and Gaara… I don't what you're useful for." Brandi crossed her arms and glared at him. Gaara glared back. Lynn began to get really worried about the two, they both had really big ego's and attitudes.

"H-Hey Gaara, let's go back in the house okay?" Lynn asked. Gaara looked over at her.

"Why are you coming with me?" He asked. Usually it would be Gaara's instinct to kill someone like her, but something restrained Gaara from doing so.

"Because I'm bored." She replied.

"People like you need sleep so rest." Gaara told her. Lynn blushed and nodded.

"Okay." She said and ran back inside to sleep. Gaara could only watch her run, feeling his heat start to beat faster than it normally did.

"Lynn…"

That very morning:

"Hey Sasuke, Naruto, have you guys seen Brandi anywhere?" Hinata asked shyly, shaking the two boys softly to they would get up. Naruto groaned, but Sasuek jumped right up just hearing the word Brandi.

"What?!" Sasuke yelled by accident. Hinata took a couple steps back.

"B-Brandi wasn't in bed when I woke up or in the bathroom or in the kitchen. I-I'm worried about her." Sasuke growled and walked out of the room.

"I'll go look for her." Sasuke told Hinata. Hinata watched Sasuke leave. _It looks like Sasuke has feelings for Brandi._ Hinata thought, then she giggled. _But knowing them, they won't ever admit it._

Sasuke ran through the woods, sensing someone's chakra, it was really low, almost at absolute zero. _Crap! Please don't let me be too late!_ Sasuke prayed. _I… I respect you as a woman Brandi and you may be the only girl I will ever love!_ Sasuke forced himself forward until he finally found the treasure he had been searching for. Brandi lay on the ground unconscious, bruised, and bloody. Sasuke kneeled next to her and felt her pulses, she was still intact. He picked her up bridal style and decided to bring her to Kakashi.

Kakashi and Raven sat across from each other on a round table, still discussing how to get Kakashi and the others back to their world.

"You should come with us." Kakashi stated. Raven gave a surprised face.

"Who me? Please, you don't want a crazy old woman joining a great ninja like you." Raven replied. Kakashi smiled lightly at her.

"Don't be so harsh on yourself, I think your amazing." Kakashi told her. Raven blushed and smiled back.

"Rea-"

"Kakashi sensei!" Sasuke burst through the door, holding a passed out Brandi in his arms. Kakashi stood right up, while Raven remained sitting and sighed.

"She pushed herself to hard again didn't she?" Raven asked. Kakashi and Sasuke stared at her.

"She really did a number on herself." Kakashi said. Raven nodded.

"That's Brandi for you, she'll do anything to get stronger." She told them. Sasuke looked down at Brandi. "We should probably get her patched up." Raven said, walking to Sasuke and taking Brandi. "I'll treat Brandi… Kakashi?" She question, looking at Kakashi, who was making hand signs.

"Healing Jutsu!" Instantaneously, Brandi opened her eyes and moaned. Raven placed her on her bed and sat next to her.

"Trying to get stronger, are you?" Raven asked sarcastically, smirking. Brandi slimmed her eyes.

"Shut up Raven please…" She asked as nicely as she could. Raven broke out laughing.

"Embarrassed your laying in bed again, or that your boyfriend is here to witness how every training round lasts?" Raven rebutted. Brandi's eyes got wide, did she just call Sasuke her boyfriend? Sasuke was doing the same thing.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Brandi shot up and screamed at her, then groaned and stood up. "I'm gonna go get something to eat, Sasuke come." Brandi said. Sasuke nodded and the two were out the door. Raven and Brandi laughed.

"They make it so obvious." Kakashi told her. Raven nodded.

"Yes, that they do."

Downstairs Brandi and Sasuke were just heading to the kitchen where the first thing Lynn said was.

"Hey Brandi did you and Sasuke use a condom?" Lyn asked. Brandi spit out blood like she was a fountain.

"WHAT?!" She screamed. Lynn stared at her.

"I heard you say Sasuke cum, and the word eat, so don't play dumb with me." Lynn scolded her. Lynn's not was now bleeding.

"Oh my freakin lord…." Was all Brandi could say. Lynn began laughing.

"I was joking, I know you and Sasuke aren't that far in your relationship." Lynn giggled. Brandi groaned.

"I don't lo-"

"Brandi I'm so glad you're alright!" Hinata giggled and waved at Brandi. Brandi smiled and waved back. Lynn was still chattering away to herself, until five words made everyone listen.

"WE SHOULD GO TO WALMART!" Lynn suggested. Brandi and Casey smiled widely at these words.

"YAY WALMART!" The two girls cheered. Lynn laughed.  
"I'LL FINALLY GET TO DRESS GAARA AS A SLUT! WEEE HOOOO!" Lynn said. Everyone laughed, except for Gaara.

"You touch me and I kill you." Gaara simply told her. Lynn gave him a smug expression .

"Oh really…" Lynn ran from the kitchen right to Gaara, where she wrapped him in a warm embrace. Gaara's whole body got hot again, and his heart began to beat faster. He didn't to be touched, but he couldn't bring himself to resist.

How did you like it, Plz review.


	6. Chapter 6

"YAY! WE FINALLY MADE IT!" Lynn shouted excitedly. Casey sighed and put on hand over one side of her face, while Kankuro just grinned.

"You looked embarrassed." Kankuro stated. Casey turned and slapped him abruptly.

"You say that again and I will cut of your genitals and glue them to your leg." She told him darkly. Kankuro smiled nervously and put his hands out in front of him and waved his hands.

"Okay, Okay…" He agreed hesitantly. Brandi giggled and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to pick out a really cute outfit for Hinata." She said. Hinata blushed and smiled.

"Thank you." She replied. Temari looked at the giant building.

"And what exactly is in this building." She asked. Lynn looked over and smiled at her.

"Well, you have Bras, Undies, sexy stuff-"

"Wait, did you just mention what I think you just mentioned?" Temari asked in wonder. Lynn laughed and nodded.

"Yup, it really is paradise in there." Lynn told Temari. Temari's eyes lit up as she gasped.

"Wow… I never thought I'd have the freedom…" She said in amazement. Brandi scoffed and whipped her hair to her side.

"Why are we just standing here gaping at it when we can actually go in and see it." Brandi told them, before giggling cutely and running into the store with Temari and Lynn. Kankuro sighed out of frustration.

"Why are we even here?" He asked. Casey smiled without having a blood lust look in her expression.

"Because I want to torcher you." She replied. "Nice, slowly, and in an emotionally painful way." She told him demonically tone of voice. Kankuro gasped and took a couple steps back.

"W-What did I ever do to you?" He asked. Casey's eyes turned red and she glared at him.

"You existed." She answered. Kankuro sweat dropped and grabbed Gaara by the arm.

"Hey Gaara aren't you going to go after your girlfriend hey I have an idea I'll go with you." Kanuro said quickly and nervously, pulling Gaara towards the store. Gaara just stood there and let himself get dragged.

"You call her my girlfriend again and I will kill you." He warned darkly. Kankuro giggled.

"Yeah sure just as long as I can stay away from her." Kankuro quickly told Gaara. Casey glared at Kankuro, then sighed.

"He's just so gullible it's pathetic." She said dramatically, then decided she should go into the building.

Temari stared at the store in wonder.

"It's amazing…" She said in wonder. Brandi laughed.

"Yeah, Walmart really is something isn't it?" Brandi rhetorically asked. Tamari and Hinata nodded.

"I've never been in such a big place." Hinata stated. Brandi giggled cutely and grabbed Hinata's arm.

"Come on Hinata, let's go to the ladies section." She laughed and dragged Hinata away. Hinata laughed nervously and followed.

"Okay Brandi." She practically whispered. Temari and Lynn laughed at the two, then Temari looked down at Lynn.

"Okay Lynn I guess your my guide?" She asked. Lynn nodded with a smile.

"Yup, come on Temari, let's go have some fun." Lynn cheered and grabbed Temari's arm like a four year child grabbed her mother's arm. Temari smiled back. _I've never felt this way before… she's like a little sister I always wanted._ Temari thought and laughed along with Lynn.

"Alright then, what are we waiting for… Let's go!" Temari and Lynn began cheering as they ran off into the bra section.

Meanwhile:

"Man what do we do now…?" Kankuro wondered. Gaara shrugged.

"We kill-"

"NO! BAD GAARA! NOW I'M GONNA MAKE YOU SIT IN ONE OF THOSE SHOPPING CARTS WITH THE SEAT IN THEM!" Kankuro shouted, catching the attention of a couple of people. Gaara groaned in annoyance, he couldn't kill Kankuro because Lynn made him leave it at the house. Gaara was very close to killing her but restrained himself for some reason. _Damn you Lynn._ Gaara cursed and pouted as Kankuro buckled him up in the seat up the shopping cart. "There, now be a good boy and sit." He patted Gaara's head, which ticked him off even more.

"When this hell is over I am going to fucking kill you." Gaara replied. Kankuro sweat dropped.

"Better you than Casey." He said in relief. And the two headed off to find Temari, meanwhile she was trying on Bra's with Lynn.

"I think the cheetah print looks great on you big sis Temari." Lynn giggled. Temari laughed along with her.

"You don't look too bad yourself in black lace." Temari replied. Lynn looked down then began laughed.

"Wow thanks big sis Temari, you're so smart." Lynn told her. Temari nodded.

"Any time Lynn." Temari smiled. While Temari and Lynn were trying on Bra's Hinata and Brandi were looking at pants.

"Wow Hinata I think those jeans would look great on you." Brandi complimented. Hinata blushed.

"Thanks Brandi." She replied, then took some black leather pants of the hanger beside her. "I think these would look good on you, Brandi." Hinata said, holding them up. Brandi sweat dropped and put her hands up in front of her, crossing them so they looked like an X.

"Nu-uh, leathers not my thing." She said. Hinata giggled.

"I'm sure Sasuke would like them though." She laughed, which ticked Brandi off.

"Who ever said I wanted to impress Sasuke." She growled, which scared Hinata a little. Hinata waved her hands in front of her face.

"N-no one… I-I" She stuttered, which made Brandi fell pretty bad.

"OH HINATA! I'M SORRY!" She hugged her best friend. Hinata giggled.

"It's okay." She replied before suddenly looking over to see Sasuke and Naruto standing there with serious expressions on their faces.

"We need to talk." They said at the same time, which scared the two girl a little. _Oh man I wonder what happened, and why they look so serious._ Brandi pondered.

Okay, so I'm going to be updating every two weeks from now on okay? Plz review.


	7. Chapter 7

Not going to bore you with my lifes story so sorry for the long update and plz enjoy and review :3

"We need to talk." Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time, which scared Hinata and Brandi little. _Oh man I wonder what happened, and why they look so serious._ Brandi pondered.

"O-Okay…" Brandi complied as Sasuke took ahold of her wrist tight. Brandi's eyes widened in shock. Sasuke dragged her all the way to a private area where they wouldn't be disturbed. "W-What did you wanna talk about Sasuke?" She asked. Sasuke blushed slightly, which surprised the young girl.

"I-I um…" Sasuke could hardly speak. Brandi's eye twitched, she had way better thing to do then wait for him to confess his love.

"Dammit Sasuke, if your gonna say you love me just come out and say it!" She shouted, then grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. Sasuke's eyes widened, what was he supposed to do. He had never kissed anyone. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, that's what he had read in books. Sasuke was blushing really hard, so Brandi pulled away. "So, you enjoy?" She asked.

"Sure, wasn't bad." Sasuke replied arrogantly. Brandi giggled.

"Well that's good." She told Sasuke. He rubbed her head.

"Let's go… Since I'm your boyfriend now that means I have to buy you stuff right?" He asked. Brandi giggled.

"Yup, let's go!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

Meanwhile:

"Hinata… I…" Naruto stuttered, almost sounding as bad as Hinata.

"W-what is it Naruto…" Hinata asked while blushing. Just as Naruto was about to say 'I love you', Lynn stepped in.

"HE WANTS YOU TO HAVE HIS BABIES!" Lynn shouted. Hinata and Naruto both blushed at this.

"W-What?" They both exclaimed. Brandi and Sasuke, who were just coming back from their talk, just overheard what Lynn had said and were cracking up hysterically.

"He wants to kisssssssssssss you!" Lynn puckered her lips, acting it out for them. "Then make sweet sugary looooooooove to you!" She pelvic thrusted. "Then marrrrrrrrrrrrrrry you!" Lynn found fake flowers so she threw them up into the air. "Then make MORE sweet sugary looooooooove to you!" She pelvic thrusted again. "Then nine months later POOF little baby Hinata or Naruto JR." Lynn cradled in invisible baby. Sasuke and Brandi laughed even harder. Hinata had just passed and Naruto just stood there in shock. Lynn then turned to Brandi and Sasuke with fire in her eyes. She pointed to them. "YOU TWO ARE NO DIFFERENT!" She shouted. Brandi and Sasuke froze with wide eyes. "In your case though… You kiss, then make LOTS of sweet sugary love, then you get married and make EVEN MORE sweet sugary love, then have lots of Brandi and Sasuke JR's because you never used a condom! DON'T FORGET THE CONDOM!" She shouted. Brandi and Sasuke just blushed. _If she's right… which she isn't… we've already kissed. So that means that… NEXT COMES SEX!_ Brandi though. Sasuke just stood there like an idiot. _No fucking way… that just went places I didn't even know were possible…_ Sasuke though at the same time. Lynn than began to laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! OMG YOU SHOULD SEE THE LOOKS ON YOUR FACES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Lynn cracked up. Everyone just continued to stand in shock.

"Alright you gu-… What's going on?" Raven asked as she walked up to the group of teenagers.

"Yeah, you guys look like you've just seen a ghost… or Gaara angry." Kankuro stated.

"It's sooooooooooooooooooooooooo much worse." Brandi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata all said in unison. Temari put her hands on her hips.

"It can't be that bad." She sighed.

"Oh yes it can…" Naruto told her. Brandi nodded.

"Just wait till' it happens to you." She added in a horrified voice. Casey sighed as well.

"Assuming it's coming from Brandi, Yes, it can get that bad… But disregarding that, will you people just hurry up and check out so we can go home?" Casey asked. They all gasped.

"That's right our stuff!" They all exclaimed. Hinata and Brandi rushed over to the checkout counter and bought their clothes while Lynn bought a whole bunch of bras and panties and some clothing and Sasuke and Naruto bought a few things for their girls.

Sorry for the long update… I had to go on a trip, then when I come back *poof* Word doesn't work on my computer so it took me two whole weeks to find out that I could just re-install it :3 anyway plz review.


End file.
